From The Darkness (Pilot Fanfic)
by Nancy CuddleKitten Nickeson
Summary: (ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE) Amelia grows up in the modern day Phantomhive manor, only to realize she is not alone. And the stories and legends of the Phantomhive curse may be more of a reality then she thought... Undertaker X OC


"Yes yes. A simple renovation should do it."

A mother stood in front of the door, speaking to someone outside. It was a cold day, the mother didn't feel like having visitors in her estate. It was a simple talk really, no need to carry on.

A young child poked her head around her mothers legs, looking quite shy. Her beautiful red hair covered part of her eyes. She seemed shy. Her mother kept playfully shooing her away. "Mommys talking." She said gently, but the girl was persistent. She kept clinging to her mothers leg.

"I'd like to have it done by the end of the summer. Safety is always a concern to me." She agreed, petting her daughters head. The girl smiled happily, sucking on her hand. She was no older then three years old. She loved to be by her mothers side.

This was the Phantomhive estate, still standing proudly after a hundred years. And more... And it was being renovated and completely fixed by her mothers company. It was more of a tourist attraction now.

People would flock to see the beauty of the house. The Phantomhive company was still in affect, producing chocolates, dolls, games, books that her mother wrote. They were busy people.

But a very loving family.

The girls name was Amelia C. Phantomhive. She was kind, special, patient, curious. She would always be at her mothers side, never wanting to let go. Her mothers name was Ada D. Phantomhive. Her mother was completely kind, beautiful, generous.

Amelia's father had died in a car crash on his way to see her daughter being born in the hospital, she never knew her father. But always asked her mother about him. She always saw pictures of him.

Amelia's eyes wandered about, wondering what games she would play with her mother today. Perhaps a board game? Maybe watch a movie?

Amelia's eyes turned to the hallway from the ballroom. Their house was so huge you could go anywhere you stepped. The main room was the meet and greet room. Or the ballroom. A beautiful chandelier hovered over the room.

She wanted to explore but not without her mother. She was very clingy to her mothers love. She was always finding new things in the house. Yesterday she found a old painting room that was locked up for years. She had gotten into the centuries old paint and her mom laughed so hard.

_Hi hi hi~..._

Amelia's tiny face looked up at the hallways again. There was a flicker of lights in the darkness. She had seen them before. To her it was a signal for play time. To her mother it was her imagination.

Amelia glanced at her mother, before taking a step away from her. Would she leave her mothers side to play with the lights?

"Amelia? Where are you going sweetie?" Her mother asked, making her pause. Amelia wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to play, but didn't want to leave her mothers side.

The lights remained, tempting her to come play and give chase. She could feel the specter of lights frowning. It wanted her to come play.

"We're having dinner soon sweetie. Stay by mommy." She told her, knowing Amelia would go off on her adventures. Amelia sucked on her thumb, feeling pouty. She would play with the lights after she ate. She promised them.

The lights faded away, but not forgotten. It would wait for her.

Her mother nodded to the man outside. "Alright, yes, thank you for your time. Bye bye..." She then shut the door, sighing. It was hard to do this alone. But with Amelia's presence, it was more easier.

She walked over and picked her up, hold her close to her hip. "How about cake? Yes?" She asked her. Amelia put her arms up in a cheer but made no sound. Amelia didn't like to talk much. "Yaaaay!" Her mom laughed and Amelia smiled.

She carried her away, not aware of the specter following them.

* * *

><p>Soon after dinner, Her mother carried her to her room, sitting her on her bed. "Now, you get one hour of playtime before bed. Okay?" She asked her with a smile, pulling out her nightie and helping her dress. Amelia nodded, still sucking on her hand.<p>

"Alrighty. I'm right across from you. Wake mommy up if you get scared. Okay?" She asked her once more. She buttoned up the nightie and was finished. Amelia again nodded, her big green eyes thinking. She wasn't looking at her however. She could see sparks of lights behind her mother.

It had been waiting for her.

"Alright, goodnight sweetie." She gave her daughter a kiss on the head and Amelia smiled. Her mother soon left, shutting the door. Her daughter didn't like the doors open.

Amelia sat there for a few minutes, wondering what to do. The lights wanted to play, but what game?

Suddenly, a box containing her checkers board moved from the shelf only slightly, just enough to catch her eye. It didn't want to knock anything down in fear of waking her mother.

Amelia got down from her bed, her little legs walking to the shelf. She stood on her toes and pulled the box out, being careful and quiet. Checkers was her favorite game.

She dumped the contents out, getting things in order. She wondered what color to pick exactly.

"...Ree...R-Red...O-Or B-Black?" She stammered, her eyes reading the box. Amelia never spoke because of her stammer. Her mom told her it was okay to stammer, there was nothing wrong with it. But Amelia by choice, choose to remain silent. It was rare she was speaking right now.

Suddenly, one of the black checker pieces moved of it's own accord. It smoothly moved across the rug. Amelia wasn't afraid. The specter had done this before. It moved her march hare doll the other night. It did spook her a little. But it never harmed her.

Amelia smiled. "O-okay!"

Soon, Amelia had set up the pieces, red on her side, black on the other. She could hear the specter talking to her. It was mainly nonsensical things. Random words. It was hard to hear him at times. It was clearly a male. She wondered if it was on purpose she could barely hear him...

"Do...D-do you...W-wanna...G-go first?" She asked it, being kind to it.

After receiving no reply, she moved her piece first. And seconds later, it pushed a black piece forward. Amelia smiled. She would play these games with the specter. Her mom never knew about it. And the specter wanted to keep it that way. It was a friendship secret to her. Nobody could know, It said. Her mother would be afraid, it said.

After a while, it was clear Amelia was losing to the entity. Amelia wasn't a sore loser though. Unlike her past ancestors. She still enjoyed playing. She was bonding. Amelia didn't have friends. The other children would make fun of her stammer. So Amelia would be 'The quiet child" as her family called her.

But soon, Amelia had to call it quits. An hour had passed and it was time for bed. She was tired, and needed to sleep. "Y-You won...hehe." She laughed softly, rubbing her eyes. The invisible specter spoke softly. Amelia nodded. "Y-yeah...I'm s-sleepy...D-do you s-sleep?"

The specter replied softly, sounding like an obvious no to her question. "O-Oh...c-can I sleep?" She asked it. It replied with a simple yes. It wouldn't keep her from what she needed to do. Amelia smiled. "O-Okay...I c-can...Play m-more games...I-In t-the m-mornin'..." Amelia struggled to speak her words, but it was like a mental block was happening. She couldn't help it. Amelia was getting treatment for her stammer luckily.

The specter was amused, telling her he would love to play more games. Amelia smiled, before getting up. She wandered to her bed before climbing up and hiding under the covers. It was cold in her room.

Suddenly her lights went out and she squeaked softly. "D-Don't..." She didn't have to finish before the lamp by her bed was turned on. Amelia blinked, before smiling. He was really nice. "T-Thank you!" She squeaked out, soon hearing a low murmur that sounded like "You're welcome."

Amelia was all smiles, until her head hit the pillow. She didn't want to sleep. She wanted to play. But she was so sleepy. "Nighty night..." She took no notice when the specter manifested slightly. The covers lifted, covering her to her shoulders and tucking her in.

Ada could hear her daughter talking and mumbling to herself. It didn't worry her. She was just amusing herself. All children did. Soon an hour had gone by and all noise had ceased. She soon got up, knowing her daughter would need to be tucked in. It was a ritual habit, to help Amelia feel more safe.

Her eyes glanced to a portrait of her late husband. She missed him dearly. But knew he was in everyone hearts. Her daughter would know how kind of a man he was.

Her daughter resembled him more then her. She even had her fathers smile. Ada smiled and she left her bedroom and walked across the hallway to her daughters door. She turned the knob, opening it quietly.

She was hit with a cold blast of air. It surprised her. Her daughter must have been cold. But that didn't concern her the most.

A sudden gasp escaped her and she covered her mouth.

There was a figure in the room with Amelia, hovering over her, hands on her blankets, staring at her. The hairs on her neck stood on end. She was unable to scream. Unable to think. The figure was dressed in some strange outfit, nothing modern.

Suddenly, the specter paused, knowing she was there. The specter stood up straight, giving her an idea of how tall this man was. Her eyes went wider. The figure then turned to face her. A silent scream came out of her. The specter had glowing green eyes, that stared into her soul, making her feel naked, exposed. Vulnerable. Cold.

Ada found herself unable to move, as though the specter had immobilized her. The figure grinned a most mischievous grin. Large canines visible in the dim darkness. It was something out of a nightmare.

A most devious laugh escaped the specter, only heard by her. It suddenly rushed at her, Ada covered her face, still unable to scream.

_Hihihihiiii!~ _

It went through her, hitting her with the most coldest air she ever felt, escaping into the hallway and disappearing in a shot of sparks. It was gone, almost like it was never there.

But it had been, it had been in the same room with Amelia. She lowered her arms, feeling suddenly sick. What was she to do? Maybe she was imagining it? Maybe she sleep walked?

Yes, thats all it was. Just a dream, she said. After all, ghosts didn't exist...

Or did they?


End file.
